Un amor prohibido
by DJ Valquiria
Summary: Vegeta conoce a la aprendiz de Freezer,Trisha,lo que inició como una rivalidad puede transformarse en algo...mas profundo? En mi pagina de Facebook pondré algunas imágenes de esta historia...Psd:contiene una escena lemon casi al final,si no soportan el tema sexy...NO LO LEAN...disfruten amores...


**Vegeta es uno de mis amores del anime,quise hacer una historia de romance con él y unos de mis OC,Trisha,es mucho tiempo antes de que Vegeta llegase a la tierra con sea de su agrado,alguna sugerencia o critica no vendría mi pagina de Facebook pondré dibujos sobre esta :contiene una escena lemon casi al final,si no soportan el tema sexy...NO LO amores..**

Vegeta y Trisha:Un amor prohibido

Frezzer y su nave estan en un planeta lejano que les sirve como base para comenter sus crimenes y en él tiene una academia para guerreros adolecentes y justo ahora,Vegeta esta a punto de conocer al aprendiz de Feezer y por mientras Zarbon entrena a los demás guerreros para el torneo anual para poder probar el entrenamiento de cada uno de ellos,con Vegeta listo para conocer a su rival y el torneo casi a iniciar.

(En el cuartel de Freezer)

Vegeta,conoce a tu rival-Dijo Freezer mirando a un muro con sombra-Ya puedes salir

Cuando Freezer dijo eso una persona comenzó a caminar hacia la luz,era una chica,de cabello negro,ojos cafes,con una figura resaltable y con una cola gris con rayas un uniforme distinto a los demás,tal ves por ser la aprendiz de Freezer

-Una chica!?-Exclamo Vegeta-Espero que sea una broma

-Vegeta,te presento a Trisha,la unica princesa sayajin de la academia-dijo freezer mirandola

-Enserio?,Una chica?-dijo Vegeta con un tono decepcionado-Esperaba algo más...intimidante

-No subestimes a mi estudíante Vegeta-Dijo mirandolo-el poder de ella es sorprendente

-Dudo mucho que una simple mujer pueda vencerme-Dijo Vegeta con confianza y dandole la espalda a Trisha

-Tan confiado como siempre Vegeta-sonrio Freezer

Al cabo de unos segundos Zarbon entra a la habitacion para decir una noticia a su superior

-Lord Freezer,Reginald y sus compañeros han destruido el campo de batalla-Dijo Zarbon

-Que cosa?!Exclamo Freezer

Cuando Freezer escucho la noticia salio al balco a ver junto con Zarbon,Trisha y Vegeta para comprobarlo y era verdad,se podía ver que todo el lugar estaba destruido.

-Esos tres estan en problemás,encuentralos Zarbon-Dijo seriamente Freezer

-Si señor!-exclamo Zarbon retirandose de la sala

-Bueno por culpa de esos 3 van a tener que esperar a que el campo sea recontruido-Dijo Freezer sentandose en su trono

-Tsh...y yo que queria ver el poder de ella-Dijo Vegeta decepcionado-Uh?,Donde esta?

Cuando Vegeta voltea la mirada ve a Trisha llendo hacia la puerta de salida

-Trisha?-pregunto Freezer-A donde vas?

-A entrenar un rato-Dijo seriamente Trisha retirandose del lugar

-Deberias hacer lo mismo Vegeta-Dijo Freezer-a menos de que creas ser un debil ante mi estudíante

-Usted vera que le voy a ganar a su estudíante con tan solo pisar el campo de batalla-Dijo Vegeta mirando a freezer

-No te confies Vegeta-sonrio Freezer-Tal vez sea una chica pero recuerda que ella es mi estudíante

-Ya lo veremos-Dijo confiado Vegeta

Vegeta se retiro del lugar y Freezer quedo solo,Freezer elevo su trono y comenzó a hablar para si mismo

-Vegeta la esta subestimando demásiado,a ver su rostro cuando vea de lo que es capaz-Dijo Freezer y después comenzó a reir

Afuera de la nave Vegeta comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba un poco

-No me esperaba que la estudíante de mi superior fuese una chica-Dijo Vegeta-Pero esa niña no me da miedo,dudo que me pueda superar,es solo una mujer

Vegeta se va volando pero lo que no sabia era que Trisha pudo escuchar cada palabra de lo que habia mencionado

-Tsh,orgulloso-Dijo Trisha en voz baja y llendose del lugar

Vegeta entreno hasta la puesta de sol,se sentía con confianza al pensar que pelearía contra una mujer pero tambien tuvo en cuenta que no debía subestimarla,si Freezer era su mentor sabía todas sus técnicas y podía hasta morir pero le importaba regresó caminando,estaba a unos cuantos metros de la nave.

-Ja,no necesito entrenar mucho para vencer a esa mujer-Dijo Vegeta-Como se llamaba?

Vegeta miró a su derecha y vió a Trisha en una cueva en medio de un risco sentada en el borde

-Ahi esta la aprediz de Freezer,iré a presentarme,no me presente antes asi que aprovecharé-Dijo Vegeta soriendo

Vegeta vuela hacia la cueva y cuando terminó de subir el camino se arecostó en un muro y la miró sentada al borde

-Asi que tu eres la favorita de Freezer-Dijo Vegeta

-No estabas entrenando?-Pregunto inocentemente Trisha

-No necesito entrenar para vencer a una niña como tu-Dijo Vegeta con confianza

-Crees poder vencerme-Dijo Trisha sin mostrar emoción

-Yo soy el más fuerte,asi que pelear contigo será pan comido-Dijo Vegeta sonriendo

-Como diga...-Dijo Trisha agarrandose el cabello

-Y mis modales?Mi nombre es Vegeta-Dijo el hombre arrodillandose para poder verla más de cerca

-Al parecer olvidaste mi nombre no?-sonrió Trisha-Te lo recordaré niño,Soy Trisha

-No me digas niño,princesa mimada-Dijo Vegeta enojado

-No creo que fomentemos los mismos circulos,pero tal vez eso pueda cambiar-Dijo Trisha sonriendole

-Señorita Trisha!-exclamo Zarbon-El señor Freezer solicita tu presencia!

-Voy!-Exclamo Trisha-Suerte mañana

Trisha se levanta y se va volando,llega donde Zarbon y entran a la siguió a Trisha con la mirada pero se quedó en la cueva.

-Ja,como si la necesitara-Dijo Vegeta confiado

Al entrar al cuartel Trisha llega a la sala donde se encontraba Freezer,entra y se arrodilla mostrando respeto a su superio y a la vez,a su "padre".

-Me llamaba...padre?-Dijo Trisha con la cabeza agachada

-Escucha Trisha,desde que eras pequeña sabía que tu tenias un gran poder mañana lo pondrás a prueba ese poder que tiene.-Dijo Freezer mirando a la ventana

-Padre..?-Pregunta Trisha mirando la espalda de Freezer

-Mañana se iniciará el torneo con tu pelea con Vegeta-Dijo Freezer volteandose a verla-Hazme saber que te entrené bien

-Si...Padre-Dijo Trisha aganchando la cabeza de nuevo

-Ya ve a dormir,te espera un gran día mañana-Dijo Freezer

-Descanse usted tambien,padre-Dijo Trisha

Trisha se retira del lugar y Freezer baja de su trono,Trisha al llegar a su habitacion,se cambió de ropa a su pijama,y comenzó a imaginarse como sería el encuentro de ella y Vegeta el día siguiente,Trisha luego se va a dormir y se queda dormia a los pocos día siguiente Ginger despierta,se cambia a su traje de batalla y va donde Freezer,salen al campo de batalla y todos ya estaban ahí,los estudiantes,Vegeta,los soldados,solo faltaba iniciar el tomo asiento en su trono donde podía ver todo y Trisha estaba a su costado esperando a ser llamada para pelear.

-Que de comienzo al torneo!-Exclamo Zarbon

Todos comenzaron a gritar y apludir dando así inico al torneo

-Empezaremos con la pelea entre Vegeta y la señorita Trisha!-Exclamo de nuevo Zarbon

Vegeta entró al centro del campo por un esquina mientras Trisha por otro mientras unos le aplaudían y otros le silbaban,al encontrarse en el centro,se miraron a los ojos,Vegeta con confianza y Trisha con tranquilidad,luego se dieron la vuelta espalda con espalda y se quedaron ahi esperando indicaciones

-Que inicie el encuentro!-Dijo Zarbon retirandose para que ellos pudiesen empezar

Trisha y Vegeta permanecieron de espaldas hasta que cesaron los aplausos,una vez cesados,Trisha comenzó a caminar separandose de Vegeta solo unos cuantos metros y Vegeta al sentir que sus espaldas ya no estaban juntas se dio vuelta.

-No me vas a atacar?-Dijo Trisha mirandolo por detrás

-Damas primero-Dijo con confianza y con una sornrisa en su rostro

-Siempre eres tan confiansudo?-Dijo con rostro serio

-Quiero ver tu poder-Le dijo Vegeta dandole la espalda-Si eres fuerte demuestralo

-A mi nadie me da la espalda-Dijo Trisha volteando a verlo

Trisha en un rapido movimiento desaparece,Vegeta ve por todos lados pero no la ve,cuando se da cuenta ella le da un puñetazo en el estomago tirandolo hacia una el mundo estaba asombrado por la fuerza de Trisha ya que era la primera vez que la veian pelear y comenzaban a gritar y a silvarle pero ella no mostraba interes,Vegeta se quedo en shock por el golpe que habia recibido,sabía que si no hacia algo su orgullo y dignidad serán destruidos.

-No creí que tuviese tanta fuerza,para ser mujer-Dijo mirandola

-Te rindes?-Preguntó Trisha con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Jamás me rendiré ante una chica-Dijo el orgulloso

Vegeta y Trisha pelean por 3 minutos,luego Vegeta queda mal herido mientras Trisha seguía se reusaba a rendirse,prefería morir que manchar su orgullo

-Ese es todo tu poder?-Pregunto Trisha-Me decepcionas

-No creí que tuviese tanta fuerza para pelear-Dijo Vegeta-Como es que una chica tiene tanto poder!

-Eso te pasa por subestimar-Dijo Trisha con cara neutral

-No me rendiré,el gran Vegeta no se rinde!-Exclamo

Vegeta voló hacia Trisha e intento darle al menos un golpe pero ella los equiva,usaba sus poderes para atinarle pero no acertaba,su vista se nublaba,la sangre caia en su ojo interponiendose en su aprovecho que Vegeta le limpiaba la sangre de su ojo para poder dar el ultimo golpe.

-Se acabo Vegeta-Dijo Trisha con tono serio

Diciendo eso,Trisha lanzo una padata que hizo que Vegeta sea arrojado a una pared fuera del campo ,el tiempo seso, luego Zarbon sube al campo.

-El tiempo culmido,el ganador es la señorita Trisha-Dijo Zarbon levantando la mano de Trisha

Todos comenzaron a gritar y a silvarle a Trisha mientras ella mostraba una pequeña sonrisa,adolorido,Vegeta toma su rastreador que se habia caido de una mesa al momento que se estrello en la pared y ve el poder de pelea de Trisha.

-Tres mil!-Dijo a dolorido-Quien puede combatir...contra a esa cantidad...de poder

Mientras Vegeta veia a Trisha aun en el campo,Trisha voltea para verlo,Después va donde Dodoria para pedirle que se llevase a Vegeta a la sala de va donde Vegeta y se lo lleva dentro de la nave,Vegeta mientras era llevado por Dodoria puedo ver a Trisha una vez más y luego quedo pasar unas 3 horas Vegeta despierta.

-Donde estoy-Dijo Vegeta

-Que bien,desperto,Señor Vegeta-Dijo Dodoria acomodando unas cosas-El torneo esta apunto de terminar

-Esa chica,va a pagar por lo que hizo-Dijo Vegeta con rabia

Luego de que Vegeta se cambie de ropa,estaba por salir cuando Zarbon entra a la habitacion

-Veo que ya despertaste-Dijo Zarbon mirandolo

-Donde esta!-Exclamo Vegeta

-Quien-Dijo Zarbon

-Como que "quien",estoy hablando de Trisha-Dijo Vegeta enojado

-Sigue peleando-Dijo Zarbon

-Pues ire a pelear de nuevo-Dijo Vegeta dirigiendose a la puerta

-No creo que el Señor Freezer te deje competir,tendras que esperar hasta que el torneo termine quieras o no-Dijo Zarbon

Vegeta no dio y se fue de la sala a rumbo desconocido,al terminar el torneo Trisha gana todos los combates y depues Vegeta comienza a buscarla para obtener su se encontraba en su cueva pensando y hablando sola,Vegeta la encuentra pero decide escuchar antes de intervenir.

-Vegeta es lento,su orgullo es un peso en sus hombros,deberia desacerse de ello-dijo Trisha

-Asi que,ganaste?-Pregunto el orgulloso sayayin

-Celoso?-Pregunto Trisha mirandolo

-Tsh,quiero mi revancha!-exclamo Vegeta

-No soportas la idea de haber sido vencido por una chica verdad?-Le pregunto Trisha sonriendo

-Callate!-Exclamo Vegeta-Decide,cuando,donde.

-Los hombres son impacientes verdad?-Dijo mirandolo-Mañana a la puesta del sol

-De acuerdo-Dijo Vegeta-Y esta vez te venceré

-Lo que tu digas-Dijo Trisha tranquilamente

-Te acompañare a la nave-Dijo Vegeta serio

-No es necesario,puedo caminar sola-Dijo Trisha alejandose de Vegeta

-Ya es muy tarde,deberias estar durmiendo-Dijo Vegeta

-Pues no iré-Dijo Trisha dandole la espalda a Vegeta

Trisha sintio un tirón de su brazo,era Vegeta,puso el brazo de Trisha debajo del suyo y la jalo por el camino dirijiendose a la nave.

-Au,oye...no es necesario jalar-Dijo Trisha quejandose del dolor

-Si no quieres que te jale,coopera y ven-Dijo Vegeta seriamente

Vegeta le suelta el brazo para que Trisha puediese caminar,Trisha le sobó el brazo pero luego tomó con delicadeza el brazo de Vegeta y lo sujetó.Vegeta se sintio algo avergonzado e incómodo a la vez pero no hizo llegar Trisha va a su habitacion y Vegeta al suyo pero al llegar a su habitacion y quedar recostado en su cama piensa en el momento donde Trisha agarro su brazo,al final quedo dormido hata el día ,el día siguiente,espero hasta la apuesta de sol para encontrarse con Trisha para su revancha,al llegar comienza a esperarla y comenzó a hablar tambien.

-La ultima vez me confie demásiado,no sucedera 2 veces-Dijo enojado

-Tu jamás te rindes no?-Dijo Trisha hechada en una pequeña colina

-No descansaré hasta vencerte-Dijo mirandola

-Mejor rindete,no podras vencerme-Dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Ya veras-Dijo Vegeta

Vegeta salto sobre ella pero Trisha elude el ataque,Trisha dio una patada en el rostro y lo hace dar una vuelta en el aire y cae,asi comenzó la és de 3 horas Vegeta quedo malherido mientras Trisha no obtuvo ningun rasguño,decidieron caminar d eregreso a la nave y conversaron un rato.

-Como puedes ser fuerte-Dijo Vegeta viendo sus heridas-Si solo eres una chica

-Solo dire necesitas entrenar más-Dijo Trisha caminando tras suyo

-Apesar de ser una chica,eres muy poderosa-Dijo Vegeta

-No me gusta alardear-Dijo Trisha sonriendo-Nadie se me compara en fuerza

-Algun día te derrotaré-Dijo Vegeta mirandola

-Si que eres un chico muy perseverante...me agradas-Dijo Trisha caminando

-Yo...le agrado?-Dijo Vegeta

-Oye Vegeta-Dijo Trisha

-Que quieres-Respondio Vegeta

-Vayamos a mi cueva...descansemos un rato antes de ir a la nave-Dijo Trisha señalando su cueva

-Tsh...prefiero regresar a la nave-Dijo Vegeta levantando la mirada

-Quieres ir a explicarle a Zarbon por que estas herido sin razon alguna?-Pregunto Trisha mirandolo-No podras involucarme a mi...no te creeran,te recomiendo venir

-Si que eres un fastidio...iré-Dijo Vegeta seriamente

-Siempre eres un orgulloso no?-Sonrio Trisha-Vamos no perdamos tiempo

Trisha al llegar a su cueva encendio una pequeña fogata y se arrecosto en unas rocas a descansar,mientras Vegeta aun estaba adolorido y aun veia sus al ver a Vegeta en ese estado no podía quedar de manos cruzadas,se levanto y fue a recoger hierbas un antidoto y fue donde Vegeta para untarselo.

-Ponte esto,te ayudará con el dolor-Dijo Trisha con el unguento en la mano

-No necesito nada de ti mujer-Dijo el orgulloso

-Quieres volverme a enfrenta?-Le pregunto mirandolo

-Si,obviamente-Le dijo

-Entonces deja de ser tan orgulloso y dejame ayudarte,no tienes por que ser tan inmaduro

-Inmaduro yo?!-Dijo Vegeta

Trisha le sonrió y comenzó a untar el remedio en el brazo izquierdo de comenzó a ver que Vegeta sentia dolor y comenzó a frotar suavemente la herida.

-Por que me ayudas?-Preguntó Vegeta mirando como Trisha le ponia el unguento en las heridas

-No tienes la necesidad de demostrar que eres macho,solo quiero ayudarte-Dijo Trisha viendo la herida y colocandole el unguento.

-Pero...por que me ayudas-Dijo mirandola

-Haces muchas preguntas...dejame terminar-Dijo mirandolo y luego le siguio untando el medicamento

Vegeta estaba asombrado,a pesar de ser una guerrera muy poderosa se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus contrincantes,Vegeta pensaba en muchas cosas mientran veia como Trisha le vendaba las heridas.

-Ya esta,te recomiendo no ejercer fuerza o hacer movimientos bruscos-Le dijo mientras acomodaba la vendad-Sino se abrirá la herida,sanará en 2 días

Trisha levanto la mirada y vio a Vegeta que la seguia mirando fijamente a los ojos

-Que pasa,por que me miras asi?-Pregunto inocentemente

-Nada...solo pensaba...-Dijo volteando su cabeza para evitar verla

-Bueno-Dijo Trisha alejandose de Vegeta-Tu te transformás en luna llena verdad?

-Si...y tu?-Pregunto Vegeta recostado en una roca

-No,yo puedo controlar mi trasformacion-Dijo mirando sus manos-Pero a veces...no

-Enserio?-Pregunto Vegeta

Trisha sale de la cueva y ve que 3 chicos,Reginald,blaster y Rey estaban muy cerca de donde estaba ella y era un chico que desea a muerte a Trisha pero ella no lo quiere,si Reginald la veia con un chico iba a estallar asi que para evitar conflictos y problemás decidio esconderse junto con Vegeta.

-Vegeta,ven-Dijo Trisha jalando a Vegeta del brazo derecho

-Oye,tengo piernas para caminar-Le dijo mientras se escondían al fondo de la cueva

-Debo esconderme de Reginald y sus amigos-Dijo Trisha buscando algo en la pared

-Antes yo entrenaba con ellos-Dijo Vegeta viendo la entrada de la cueva

-Asi?-Pregunto Trisha deteniendo su busqueda-En fin...tienes que irte

-Por que?-Pregunto Vegeta-No es por que quiera quedarme más tiempo contigo eh?!

-Tranquilo orgulloso-Dijo Trisha y siguió buscando-Desde que me presente ante todos los de la academia Reginald me ha estado acosando y sabe de este lugar,no quiero que pensar si nos encuentra juntos.

-Pero si no estamos haciendo nada-Dijo seriamente Vegeta

-Lo se,pero para Reginal no funciona asi,él me quiere para él mismo-Dijo Trisha-Vigila la entrada y dime si vez una sombra

-Esta bien-Dijo Vegeta y comenzó a mirar afuera

-Y por que no te desases de él si es tan molestoso-Dijo Vegeta mirandola

-Vigila-dijo Trisha apuntando a la entrada-Lo intente varias veces,es un necio

Trisha encuentra lo que estaba buscando,una tela invisible del color de la cueva,la retirarla Vegeta ve un rio pequeño pero que conducia a la nave.

-Es una salida de emergencia,sal por aqui y si sigues el rio te llevará hacia la nave-Dijo Trisha señalando el camino.

-No necesito instrucciones de una chica-Dijo Vegeta

-Deja de ser tan orgulloso y vete ya!-Exclamo Trisha

-Trisha?!-Exclamo Reginald

Trisha se dio cuenta de que la sombra de Reginald se acercaba,empujo a Vegeta y cayó.Vegeta al caer levantó la mirada y vio a Trisha cerrando la no regresó,solo se puso a caminar hasta llegar a la nave,llego a su cuarto y se echó en su no pudo dormir pensando en cuando Trisha le hizo la pregunta de que por que la miraba,vio sus vendajes y las olió un poco,tenian el olor a rosas de Trisha.

-Que me esta pasando-Dijo Vegeta-Me estoy...ablandando?

Vegeta al despertar,se cambia y va a entrenar a una cámara de entrenamiento,al terminar el escucha una poco una melodía y la seguia la melodía esta se detuvo y Vegeta vio un cuarto de entrenamiento quiso entrar pero no puedo,luego se abrió la puerta y él se escondió,se dio con la sorpresa de que Trisha salió de ahí y decidió llegar a su cueva Trisha ingreso y Vegeta antes de igresar escucha algo.

-Por que me estas siguiendo Vegeta?-Pregunto Trisha sonriendo

-Bueno,me descubriste-Dijo Vegeta entrando a la cueva-Y que paso ayer con Reginald

-Me coqueteo como siempre pero luego se fue-Dijo Trisha con un tono desagradable

-Te atraé Reginald?-Pregunto Vegeta sentandose en el suelo a borde de la entrada

-Lo odio-Dijo Trisha recostandose en unas rocas-Pero él cree que estoy loco por él

-Oye,me aburro aqui-Dijo Vegeta parandose-Vamos a alguna parte

-Estas...invitandome a salir?-Preguntó Trisha sorprendida

-Solo quiero salir de este lugar,si quieres acompañame-Dijo Vegeta comenzando a volar

-Esperame Vegeta-Sonrio Trisha y lo acompañó

Vegeta y Trisha volaron un no podía creer que Trisha aceptara ir con él,esto era nuevo para él,se preguntó un montón de cosas pero prefirió callar en vez de al rio y Trisha bebió un poco de ella.

-Quedate sentada en esa roca-Dijo Vegeta señalando la roca-Voy a practicar

-Seguro de que quieres parcticar?-Pregunto mirandolo

-Si quiero vencerte tengo que entrenar-Dijo seriamente

-Ash...como quieras

Trisha tomó asiento en la roca y comenzó a acariciar su cabello,al poco rato veia como Vegeta entrenaba,se veia decidido a no perder contra una se acercó a él para explicarle algo.

-Te dije que te quedases sentada-Dijo Vegeta enojado

-No soy tu marioneta que pueden manipular a tu antojo-Dijo Trisha

-Entrenaré contigo-Dijo Trisha poniendose en posición de pelea

-No necesito ayuda de nadie-Dijo el orgulloso

-Dejame entrenar!-Exclamó Trisha.

Trisha comenzó a dar golpes a ciegas y Vegeta sonrie y comienza a a golpear tambien creando una pelea que duró 1 hora,luego Trisha se detiene con el puño de Vegeta y amortiguando la fuerza y relajando su puño.

-Suficiente por hoy,estoy cansada-Dijo Trisha con una sonrisa.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido que te esfuerces-Dijo Vegeta cruzando sus brazos

-No estoy cansada por la pelea-Dijo Trisha decendiendo al piso-Estoy cansada por que no eres un rival para mi.

-Que dijiste?!-Exclamo Vegeta mirandola-Bueno,no deberias exigirte tanto para resaltar

-Te preocupas por mi?-Preguntó la chica sonriendo

-No...solo es una recomendacion-Dijo un poco sonrojado Vegeta.

-Como digas-Dijo sonriendo-Oh no,tengo que volver

-Por que?-Pregunto Vegeta con tono serio

-Tengo un trabajo que hacer-Dijo Trisha-Nos vamos?

-Esta bien-Dijo Vegeta

Ambos empeñan el vuelo y regresando a la nave comenzaban a hablar un poco más pero Vegeta fue quien inició la conversacion lo que era algo raro en él.

-Entonces...no te atrae nadie...-Dijo Vegeta levemente

-Desilucionado Vegeta?-Rio Trisha

-INSINUAS QUE YO...-exclamo Vegeta avergonzado

-Era una broma Vegeta,necesitas reirte un poco-Dijo Trisha sonriendo

-Que mala broma-Dijo Vegeta enojado

-Fue muy divertido estar contigo hoy día Vegeta-Dijo Trisha mirando al frente

-Bueno...creo que tambien fue divertido para mi-Dijo Vegeta mirandola

-Por que me sigues mirando,ayer fue igual-Dijo volando boca arriba y mirandolo tambien

-No...no lo se-Dijo Vegeta cofundido

-Bueno,no te fastidíare más...llegamos.

Trisha aterriza y se despide de Vegeta y entra a la se quedo dormido en su habitacion pero luego despetó,quiso salir un rato de su habitación y fue a las orillas del rio y comenzó a pensar y a hablar.

-Jamás habia sentido esto,siento inconmodidad pero a la vez...no se lo que siento-Dijo Vegeta mirando el agua.

Vegeta tenia mucho en que pensar,no podía sacarse la imagen de Trisha de su cabeza y un monton de dudas,como la de por que la miraba tanto,tal vez por asombro o tal vez...por su ve una pequeña franja de color oscuro en el agua,voltea la mirada y ve a alguien en la orilla del rio un poco lejos,corre hacia ese lugar y ve el cuerpo,cuando lo voltea el cuerpo se lleva una gran sorpresa.

-Tri...Trisha!-Exclamo Vegeta

No perdió tiempo y saco a Trisha del agua,estaba inconciente con heridas y palida con los labios morados del la temperatura del se corta parte de su ropa y protege las heridas y la abrazo un poco para que pudiese entrar en calor.

-Que te paso,Quien te hizo esto...estas helada-Dijo Vegeta mirandola.

Vegeta carga a Trisha y vuela hacia la nave,al llegar grita por ayuda y Zarbon,Dodoria y 3 soldados más llegan donde Vegeta mientras él seguía con Trisha en seguía palida y con los labios un morados y eso era grave.

-Que paso Vegeta?-Pregunto preocupado Zarbon

-La encontré en la orilla del rio-Dijo Vegeta mirandola

-Fue muy amable de tu parte cubir sus heridas con tu ropa Vegeta-Rio Dodoria

-Callate o te las veras conmigo!-Exclamó Vegeta

-La prioridad ahora es Trisha-Dijo Zarbon-Llevemosla rapido a la cámara de recuperacion.

Vegeta llevó a Trisha en brazos hasta la cámara de recuperación lo más rapido que pudo y la arrecosto en una camaZarbon llegó junto a los 3 soldados y Dodoria.

-Iré a avisar al Señor Freezer-Dijo Dodoria y salió de la habitación

-Vegeta espera afuera-Dijo Zarbon-Ya hiciste mucho

Vegeta sale de la cámara de recuperacion y espera afuera para alguna noticia,cuando amaneció Vegeta despertó pero aun no vio señales de Trisha o de alguna noticia,luego ve que Reginald llega al lugar.

-Asi que estas interesado en mi Trisha eh?-Dijo Reginald con los brazos cruzados

-Pierdete gusano-Dijo Vegeta mirandolo

-Solo quiero saber si mi Trisha esta bien-Dijo Reginald-No me digas que a ti tambien te gusta,Vegeta.

-Un comentario más y te mataré!-Dijo Vegeta amenazandolo

Antes de que Reginald pudiese responder Qiu sale de la cámara de recuperación.

-Trisha despertó-Dijo Zarbon mirando a los dos.

Los chicos corrieron hacia la entrada de la cámara de recuperación pero fueron detenidos por Zarbon en la entrada,ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y tambien...hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Puedo ver a Trisha?,Por que tu?!,No lo deje en trar a él!-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Tranquilos muchachos,ella decidirá quien puede verla-Dijo Zarbon

Dodoria se acercó donde Zarbon y le susurró al oido y luego volvió a ingresar a la cámara

-Quiere ver a Vegeta primero,me lo acaba de decir Dodoria-Dijo Zarbon-Vegeta,entra

-Pero...es injunto-Dijo Reginal quejandose

-Silencio Reginald-Dijo Zarbon

Vegeta entra a la sala y ve a Dodoria con los registros de Trisha.

-Como esta?-Pregunto Vegeta mirando a Zarbon

-Esta consiente,ya entró en calor,recobró su color normal y su conciencia-Dijo Dodoria revisando los registro-Que bien que te preocupes por ella eh?

-Callate,es curiosidad-Dijo Vegeta-Podrias dejarnos solo?

Dodoria se va del lugar y Vegeta se sienta al costado de la cama de Trisha y la observa,luego Trisha abre los ojos y lo ve.

-Como estas-Dijo Vegeta mirandola

-Un poco mareada y con escalofrios-Dijo Trisha agarrando la sabana

-Quien te tiró al rio Trisha?-Dijo Vegeta mirandola

Antes de que Trisha pudiese decir algo Zarbon entra y interrumpe la escena.

-Trisha,puedes pararte?-Preguntó Zarbon

-Creo que si-Dijo Trisha

-Te ayudo si quieres-Dijo Vegeta mirandola

Trisha mientras intentaba caminar pero se tropezo y cayó en el pecho de Vegeta,al ver a Trisha en su pecho Vegeta se rugorizó un poco pero continuó ayudando a Trisha a caminar.

-Al parecer puedes caminar-Dijo Vegeta soltandola para que se sostenga ella misma-Podra salir?

-Aun no...sientate Trisha-Dijo Zarbon-Freezer quiere verla,en la tarde saldrá

Vegeta se fue pero miró atras para ver de nuevo a Trisha y se esperó a Trisha en su cueva con una fogata encendida.

Trisha esperó la llegada de Freezer,cuando llegó,Trisha se arrodilló pero apenas pudo porque aun se sentia mareada.

-No te exijas Trisha-Dijo Freezer mirandola

-Como ordene-Dijo Trisha sentandose de nuevo

-Es una suerte que sigas viva,el agua del rio es muy fria a medíanoche-Dijo Freezer sentandose

-No quiero recordar padre-Dijo Trisha mirando al piso

-Bueno,no llegaste al rio tu sola...quien te arrojo al rio-Dijo mirandola seriamente

-Pues...-Dijo Trisha

Después de que pasaran unos segundos se escuchan a Freezer gritar un nombre muy fuerte

-REGINAAAAAAAALD!-Exclamó Freezer-Ese muchcacho esta en serios problema!

-Puedo...retirarme?-Pregunto con un poco de miedo

-Ahh?,ah si...si puedes retirarme-Dijo Freezer intentando controlar su ira

En el atarceder,Trisha se va de la nave y camina un poco para despejar su mente,luego va a su cueva y se da cuenta de que Vegeta estaba durmiendo en ella,vió las cenizas de la fogata que Vegeta habia hecho y se dio cuenta de que estuvo esperandola,Trisha no creia que Vegeta se habia desvelado esperandola,por una parte se sentia muy alagada por que era la primera vez que un hombre se preocupaba mucho por ella a pesar de que Vegeta era muy orgulloso tenia un corazón dentro de ese caparazon despertó y la vio muy cerca de él,por el cansacio no pudo moverse solo se quedó miradola y le pudo hablar.

-Trisha,estas mejor?-Pregunto Vegeta despertando

-Si...me siento mejor-Dijo Trisha sonriendole con dulzura-Te preocupas por mi?

-Quiero que mi rival no se enferme o se muera,te necesito para pelear-Dijo Vegeta volteando la mirada.

-Tch...si claro-Dijo Trisha sonriendo-Gracias

-Voy a matarlo-Dijo Vegeta levantandose y llendo al borde de la cueva

-A quien?!-Dijo Trisha mirandolo

-A Reginald por que estuvo a punto de matarte-Dijo Vegeta

-Desde cuando te preocupas por mi?-Pregunto Trisha sonriendole

-Deja de preguntarmelo por que ni yo lo seee!-Dijo Vegeta sonrojado sin mirarla

-Bueno,bueno...-Dijo Trisha con una leve risa-Freezer ya esta viendo su castigo...creo

-Puedes contarme lo que pasó?-Pregunto Vegeta aun sonrojado-Pero si no quiere,no me lo cuentes!

-No te preocupes,te lo iba a contar de todos modos-Dijo sonriendo la chica detras de él

Antes de que Trisha pudiese hablar un rayo sale desde el cielo que hace que un pedaso un poco del medíano risco haciendo que escombros cayeran y polvo se acumulara en el aire,cuando Vegeta miró un poco con su nubosa vista ve que Trisha cayó,Vegeta se lanzó y pudo atraparla antes de que cayera al piso,decendió lentamente hasta que pudo sentir el Trisha ve al cielo se da cuenta de que fue Reginald quien disparó.

-Estas bien Trisha?-Preguntó Vegeta mirandola

-Si...Estas sonrojado-Dijo Trisha mirandolo con una sonrisa-será por la distancia en la que estamos?

-Dijste que no ibas a fastidíar-Dijo Vegeta soltandola

-Reginal,intentas matarme?-Dijo Trisha molesta mirando a Reginald en el cielo

-A ti no preciosa,a él si-Dijo Reginald señalando a Vegeta

-Para ser uno de los mejores fallaste tu tiro-Dijo Trisha dandole la espalda cruzando sus brazos

-Por que me querias disparar a mi insecto?-Pregunto Vegeta mirandolo molesto

-No soporto verte con Trisha,me enfurece-Dijo Reginald con rabia

-Tch...inmaduro-Dijo Vegeta sonriendo-Si crees que quiero algo con ella estas equivocado

-Al parecer no se ve asi-Susurro Trisha para si misma

-Igual Vegeta,ella es mia y de nadie más-Dijo Reginald aterrizando

-Chicos,basta se portan como niños-Dijo Trisha con seriedad

-Callate Trisha!-Exclamo Reginald

-No le grites!-Dijo Vegeta-A pesar de ser una guerrera es una dama,tratala con respeto

-Vegeta...-Dijo Trisha asombreada de la actitud de Vegeta

-Ella puede defenderse sola-Dijo Reginald-No necesita ayuda de un idiota como tu

-Suficiente muchachos!-Exclamo Trisha

-No te metas Trisha!-Dijo Vegeta con rabia mirando a Reginald

-Hazle caso al idiota sayajin-Dijo Reginald sonriendo

Vegeta con los ojos ardiendo en rabia golpea a Reginald y se genera una pelea entre ellos,luego llega Zarbon por el escandalo que se escuchaba,al ver a ambos pelear,intervino

-Caballeros basta!-Exclamó Zarbon-Reginald,te llama el Señor freezer desde hace 5 minutos.

-Ahh ya que-Dijo Reginald dejando de pelear y retirandose del lugar volando

-Esta bien señorita Trisha?-Pregunto Zarbon

-Si...estoy bien-Dijo Trisha con los brazos cruzados

-Entonces me retiro-Dijo Zarbon mientras se iba volando

-Que problematico eres Vegeta-Dijo Trisha mirandolo de costado

-Tch...al menos espero que no se te vuelva a acercar-Dijo Vegeta enojado

-Otra vez esa actitud Vegeta...-sonrió Trisha

-DIJISTE QUE NO IBAS FASTIdíaR!-Exclamo sonrojado Vegeta mirandola

-En fin...vayamos a la nave,quiero cenar-Dijo Trisha elevandosé

-Como quieras-Dijo Vegeta siguiendola

Vegeta acompañó a Trisha hasta la nave,cenaron en la misma mesa y caminaron un poco por la nave hablando de sus batallas y de sus misiones completadas,luego se separaron para dirigirse a sus habitaciones para és de ese día Vegeta se daba cuanta de que estaba siendo más blando con Trisha y sentia algo más en su interior que no podía explicar,quiso pensar más pero le gano el sueño y se quedo de que amaneciera Vegeta tuvo entrenamiento antes de desayunar,al estar desayunando se dio cuenta que Trisha estaba sentada rodeada de todos los chicos de la academia que la antendían y hablaban con ella ,Vegeta sintió un poco de celos y enojo,cuando se dio cuenta estaba parandose para golpear a todos esos chicos,pero se detuvo,no sabia lo que le sucedía,sus celos se habian apoderado de él?Era la pregunta que se volver a tomar asiento y esperar a que esos cretinos se vayan para poder hablar con ella,Vegeta fue paciente,hasta un limite,luego cuando terminó de desayunar se fue del comedor,lo que no se dio cuenta esque Trisha lo vió salir con un rostro muy ve al escondite de Trisha a esperarla,era lo unico que podía hacer despues de haber visto esa escena,aun tenia ganas de golpear a quienes estaban con ella pero su dignidad se perdería para él.

-Al parecer no estuviste de buen humor en el desayuno-Dijo Trisha en una esquina de la entrada de la cueva

-Me...me viste?-Pregunto asombrado Vegeta

-Te vi salir muy enojado-Dijo Trisha mirandolo-Pasa algo?

-Siempre te rodean?-Pregunto enojado Vegeta

-Celoso?-Pregunto sonriendo la chica mientras veia el paisaje estando dentro de la cueva

-No...es solo curiosidad-Dijo Vegeta serio

-Pues si...según ellos soy la cosa más hermosa que han visto en sus vidas-Dijo tranquila Trisha

-Já,pues que infantiles-Dijo Vegeta sonriendo

-No te hagas el maduro,tu tambien eres aniñado-Dijo Trisha mirandolo

-Y tu eres una...princesa mimada-Dijo Vegeta

-Al menos yo no siento celos por alguien que esta rodeada por muchos-Sonrió Trisha mirandolo

-Quieres pelear!.Exclamó Vegeta parandose y mirandola

-Que comiencé la danza de los golpes-Dijo Trisha llendose del lugar

-Tu no te iras!-Exclamo Vegeta siguiendola

Vegeta intentaban agarrarla para evitar que se fuera pero en ese momento tropezó y comenzó a caer y chocó contra Trisha,despues de caer unos metros Vegeta abre los ojos y ve que cayó sobre Trisha,se sonrojó al ver el pecho de Trisha un poco descubierto por las rasgaduras de su traje,cuando Trisha abrió los ojos y vió a Vegeta sobre ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Vegeta,podrias salir de mi?,estas tocando algo que no deberias-Dijo un poco avergonzada

-Yo...yo-Tartamudió Vegeta-Estas..sonrojada

-Claro que lo estoy!-Exclamó Trisha-Si no te mueves te aplastaré tu hombria!

-Sabes de eso!?-Pregunto Vegeta asombrado y sonrojandose más

-Cuantos años crees que tengo?-Le preguntó Trisha levantando la ceja

-Pues...-Dijo Vegeta tartamudeando.

Vegeta la miró a los ojos pero luego su mirada fue lentamente bajando hasta ver sus pechos de nuevo y admirarlos,Trisha al darse cuenta de eso empujó a Vegeta y se paró para poder taparse las rasgaduras que habian en sus pechos.

-Eres un atrevido-Dijo enojada pero sonrojada

-Lo siento...jamás te habia visto tan de cerca-Dijo Vegeta intentando tranquilizarse

-Al parecer el orgulloso Vegeta que conozco,esconde a un atrevido Vegeta-Dijo Trisha sonriendo

-Callate-Dijo Vegeta volviendose a sonrojar y a darse vuelta para que Trisha no lo vea

-Iré a mi cuarto...tengo que cambiarme de ropa-Dijo Trisha elevandose y llendo a la nave

Cuando Trisha se va Vegeta se fue al rio,se lavó la cara y comenzó a respirar con dificultad al recordar a Trisha debajo de él y haber visto un poco de sus quería ver a Trisha el resto del día hasta que se pueda tranquilizar pero queria verla de nuevo,se rindió,su orgullo se desvoronó y en lo unico que pensaba era en Trisha y como seria su vida con ella.

-Al diablo el orgullo...-Dijo Vegeta-Creo que...me enamoré...de ella

Cuando fue de noche Vegeta se habia quedado dormido en el borde del rio y se dispusó a regresar a la nave para irse a dormir a su cama,mientras caminaba escucho una melodiosa voz,era dulce y muy fluida,decidió averiguar de donde venia ese escucho que la melodía se volvia más fuerte pudo ver una sombra que se reflejaba por la luz de la luna,era Trisha,su canto era muy dulce y con melodía muy hermosa y Vegeta estaba sorpredido pero a la vez le gustaba escucharla,despues de un rato Trisha termina de cantar y Vegeta vuelve a mirar pero Trisha ya no esta.

-No deberias estar durmiendo-Dijo Trisha tras suyo

-AH!-grito Vegeta-Me asustaste Trisha!

-Respondeme-Dijo Trisha caminando al lugar donde estaba cantando

-Me quede dormido en la tarde,no tengo sueño-Dijo Vegeta

-Y decidiste espiarme?-Dijo Trisha con una sonrisa

-No-Dijo Vegeta-Solo te escuche cantar...cantas..bonito

-Gracias-Dijo Trisha-Pero no es nada,siempre eh cantado pero lo hago de noche

-Por que?-Pregunto Vegeta mirandola

-No quiero que todos sepan que canto,los unicos que saben son Freezer,Zarbon y Dodoria-Dijo Trisha-Hasta me hicieron un cuarto especial para que cante

-Podríamos ir?-Dijo Vegeta acercandose a ella

-De acuerdo-Dijo Trisha elevandose

Los chicos viajaron hasta llegar a la parte traserá de la nave,luego entraron por una puerta llegar a la habitación Vegeta sintio un escalofrio y no le parecia ese lugar muy seguro para Trisha

-Aqui es-Dijo Trisha caminando por el lugar

-Es...grande-Dijo Vegeta mirando hacia arriba

-Freezer me dijo que podía cantar con libertad-Dijo Trisha llendo donde Vegeta

-No me gusta este lugar-Dijo Vegeta mirando a todos lados-Creo que no es un lugar normal

-Vegeta,Freezer no dejaría que algo me pasara-Dijo Trisha mirandolo-siempre me protege

-Como digas-Dijo Vegeta-Pero no confio en este lugar

-Tenemos que irnos,no quiero que nos vean aqui-Dijo Trisha llendo a la salida

Vegeta y Trisha se fueron a la cueva y se sentaron para poder seguir hablando

-Siempre has cantado?-Pregunto Vegeta mientras intenta hacer una fogata

-Si,esa es la explicación por la cual Freezer me llama-Dijo Trisha agarando su cabello

-Listo-Dijo Vegeta alejandose de la fogata-Esperemos a que caliente

-No creo poder ir a mi cuarto...ya es muy tarde-Dijo Trisha sobandose el ojo

-Tienes sueño?-Dijo Vegeta mirandola

-Un poco-Bostesó Trisha

-Será mejor de que te adentres a la cueva para que no te resfries-Dijo Vegeta

-De acuerdo-Dijo Trisha entrando más a la cueva

Trisha se sienta y Vegeta un poco cerca de ella mientras movia con un palo el fuego

-Ya esta...espero que dure toda la noche-Dijo Vegeta

-Gracias Vegeta-Dijo Trisha poniendo sus manos cerca al fuego para conseguir calor

-No tienes que agradecer...lo hice por que quise-Dijo Vegeta evitando mirar a Trisha

-Te incomódo?-Pregunto Trisha mirandolo

-No es eso,sin de que...me dificulta mirarte

-Freezer me dijo de que eras un sayayin muy violento y malo-Dijo Trisha mirando la fogata-Solo eres un tontito arrogante

-A que te refieres!-exclamó Vegeta mirandola

-Es solo lo que pienso de ti Vegeta-Rio Trisha mirandolo-Tu que piensas de mi

-Pues..que eres inteligente,valiente,honesta y...dulce-Dijo sonrojado Vegeta

-Gracias-Dijo Trisha-Y que paso con el Vegeta orgulloso?

-Decidi cambiar de actitud-Dijo Vegeta

-Eres el primer chico con el que hablo tanto-Dijo Trisha mirandolo con tranquilidad-Me agradas mucho,a pesar de ser orgulloso

-Enserio,te agrado?-Dijo sorprendido Vegeta

-La mayoria de chicos que he conocido solo querian estar conmigo para robarme un beso o rozarse "accidentalmente" con mis piernas o mis pechos-Dijo Trisha encogiendo sus piernas para abrazarlas

-Y tu lo permitias?-Dijo Vegeta

-Uno de esos fue Reginald-Dijo Trisha-Es una razon más para odíarlo

-Tu tambien me agradas-Dijo Vegeta sintiendo algo caliente brotando en su pecho

Vegeta y Trisha estaban conversando sobre ellos mismo y comenzaron a platicar más intimamente y poder entenderse,despues de una hora Trisha llega a tener confianza con Vegeta y le pregunta cosas más intimás.

-Has besado a una chica?-Preguntó reposando en el hombro de Vegeta

-No,jamás-Dijo Vegeta-Pero lo deseo hacer

-La conozco?Podria ayudarte-Dijo Trisha sin despegarse del hombro de Vegeta

-Todos la conocen-Dijo Vegeta sonrojado y un poco nervioso

-De quien se trata-Dijo Trisha mirandolo

-Pues...tu-Dijo sonrojado Vegeta

-...Vegeta?-Pregunto Trisha levantandose del hombro de Vegeta y mirandolo

Vegeta se levanta y va a la entrada de la cueva y se queda parado ahi,Trisha ya sabia que Vegeta iba a decirle algo a ella pronto pero Trisha sentia que Vegeta era diferente a los demá se lenvanta y va donde Vegeta y lo mira a los ojos,Vegeta apenas podía verla,él se deciso de su orgullo por ella,pero aun queria demostrarle que era hombre con mano de hierro pero no podía evitar ser blando con ella.

-Vegeta...-Dijo Trisha-Desde que te conoci senti algo de ternura en ese envoltorio de orgullo y arrogancia

-Yo no conocia a muchas chicas y no me interesaba en ellas,pero fuiste una buena primera impresión del genero femenino Trisha

-Estas pensandolo que yo estoy pensando?-Sonrio Trisha-Estas sonrojado

-Callate-Dijo Vegeta volteando la mirada-Es la primera vez que me declaro a una mujer

-Vegeta!-dijo asombrada Trisha-Te...estabas...declarando?!

-Mierda...-Dijo Vegeta sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir

Vegeta estaba sonrojado y no perdió tiempo,cogió la cintura de Trisha y la abrazó con un poco de fuerza para que no intente irse,Trisha estaba sorprendida,a pesar de que muchos chicos se le habia declarado antes,Vegeta era el primer chico que conocia que se intereso por ella como guerrera y no como una chica de un tiempo abrazados,Vegeta pronuncia las palabras que no podía creer que lo haria.

-Te amo Trisha-Dijo Vegeta abrazandola más fuerte

-Yo tambien mi arrogante tontuelo-rio Trisha

-No incomodes el momento-Dijo Vegeta aun abrazandola

-Vegeta,tengo sueño...me llevas a mi habitacion?-Dijo Trisha apoyandose en el pecho de Vegeta

Vegeta carga a Trisha y vuela con ella hacia la nave,cuando llega a la habitacion de ella,la acuesta en su cama y la tapa con una frazada y se armó de valor para darle un beso en la se quedó con ella un momento además tomo ese tiempo para poder pensar en todo lo que habia sucedido,de tanto pensar se quedó dormido en el piso hasta el día se despertó Trisha aun no habia despertado,aprovechó para salir del cuarto con cautela y silencio,Vegeta se fue a entrenar para distraerse de lo que pasó pero no podía dejar de pensar en terminó salió a despejar su mente en un acantilado y luego al voltear ve a Trisha llegando a su lado.

-Como estas Vegeta-Dijo Trisha mirandolo

-Dormiste bien?-Pregunto Vegeta

-El piso estaba frio Vegeta?-Sonrio Trisha

-Como supiste que...-Dijo Vegeta sorprendido

-Tengo la costumbre de siempre levantarme para ir al baño,y te vi-Dijo Trisha mirandolo-Eres adorable cuando duermes

-Trisha...-Dijo Vegeta un poco sonrojado

-Pasa algo?-Dijo Trisha mirandolo

-Ya sabes que te amo...y no haria nada que te hiciera daño-Dijo Vegeta sonrojado-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

-Yo tambien quiero permanecer a tu lado pero...Freezer-Dijo Trisha mirandolo

-Nadie tiene que saberlo-Interrumpió Vegeta a Trisha mientras hablaba

-No lo se-Dijo Trisha mirando al suelo

A Vegeta ya no le importaba nada,solo queria estar con ella y poder cuidarla y protegerla siempre,la miró,le levanto el mentón y se armó de valor para mirarla a los ojos

-Quieres ser mi novia?-Pregunto Vegeta mirandola a los ojos-Dame la oportunidad

-Pero si alguien se entera?-Dijo Trisha mirandolo preocupada

-Lo obligaré a guardar silecio por las malas-Dijo agarrando la cintura de Trisha

-Lo llegarias a matar por mi?-Dijo sorprendida

-Lo que sea por ti-Dijo Vegeta besandole la mano

-Has cambiando mucho Vegeta-Dijo Trisha sonriendo

-No te agrada?-Dijo Vegeta mirandola

-Al contrario...me gusta-Dijo Trisha abrazandolo

-Es un "si" o un "no"-Dijo Vegeta dejandola de abrazar

-Es un "si" Vegeta...un si-Dijo Trisha en el oido de Vegeta y lo abrazó más fuerte

Vegeta se asombró por su respuesta y sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a Vegeta la miró y se acercó a Trisha,ella sabia que era lo que Vegeta queria hacer y se lo permitió cerrrando sus ojos,Vegeta se acercó a ella mientras cerraba sus ojos luego puso sus labios en los de Trisha sellando con ello su amor del uno al beso duró poco por miedo a que los puedan ver,Vegeta separó sus labios de ella y la miró,se sonrojo y se di medía vuelta intentando recobrar la cordura por lo que habia estaba mirandolo pero a la vez ella se sonrojo un poco por que era su primer beso además,cuando intento hablarle Zarbon la llama y ella se marcha sin decirle nada a Vegeta,Vegeta al verla irse se desplomó en el suelo y quedó pensando si lo que habia hecho era lo correcto.

-La amo pero ella tiene razon podrian descubrirnos-Dijo Vegeta pesativo-Habré hecho lo corrrecto?,Claro que es lo correcto

Pasaron 6 meses y la relación de noviazgo de Vegeta y Trisha iba muy bien,se abrazaban,veian y se daban cariño como pareja,pronto se acostumbraron a los besos en la boca y mejilla lo cual para Vegeta era un logro y él habia cambiado mucho su día cuando cayó la noche Vegeta estaba sudoroso,no por el entrenamiento,sino por que habia un sobrecalentamiento en la nave,decidio salir e ir al rio

-Tengo calor...creo que me refrescaré-Dijo Vegeta

Comenzó a sacarse el traje de batalla quedando solo con su enteriso negro y se metió al agua,Vegeta comenzó a nadar un poco adentrandose más al se refresacaba,ve a Trisha sobrevolando el area buscandolo,Vegeta decide hacerle una broma y se sumerge cuando la ve bajando al rio.

-Vegeta!,Donde estas!-Exclamo Trisha

Trisha estaba cansada de tanto buscarlo se arrodillo a la orilla del rio y se lavó la cara,mientras veia a su alrededor si aparecia pudo ver un traje de batalla en el piso a la otra orilla del rio,se le vino a la mente que Vegeta podía estar dentro del rio pero no iba a mojarse solo para buscarlo asi que lo comenzó a llamar.

-Vegeta...sé que estas ahi-Dijo Trisha mirando el agua-Vegeta más vale que salgas de ahi por que ni pienso entrar a buscarte.

Trisha se inclinó un poco para ver el agua,luego escucha como un tipo de rama romperse,voltea la mirada y es sumergida por Vegeta quien le agarrado la mano desprevenida para meterla al agua,luego Trisha sube a la superficie a respirar y Vegeta saco los ojos para mirarla.

-Vegeta...Me asustaste!-Dijo Trisha mirandolo y acomodandose el cabello mojado que tenia en la cara

-Esa era la idea mi amor,no te enfades conmigo si?-Dijo Vegeta mirandola

-Por que no puedo odíarte?-Dijo Trisha sonriendo y acomodandose el fleco

-Tal vez...por que me amás?-Sonrio Vegeta abrazandola por detras

-Salgamos,no vayamos a resfriarnos-Dijo Trisha nadando hacia la orilla y Vegeta siguiendola-Tienes suerte de que sé nadar

Cuando salieron del rio,Trisha se secó su cabello al igual que Vegeta y él vió a Trisha se alejaba un poco del lugar y decide seguirla.

-Trisha,adonde vas?-Pregunto Vegeta

-A la nave...necesito ropa seca-Dijo Trisha mirando su ropa

-Espera-Dijo Vegeta sujentalo la mano de Trisha-Conozco un atajo

-Cual-Dijo Trisha mirandolo

Vegeta le sonrió y corrio jalandola a ella de nuevo hacia el rio donde se sumergió con ella.

-Vegeta...era necesario?-Pregunto seria Trisha

Vegeta no respodió,solo le dio un besito en la boca y luego sujeto la mano de Trisha

-Aguanta la respiración si?-Dijo Vegeta

-Estare bien-sonrio Trisha

Ambos se sumergieron y comenzaron a nadar,despues de 1 minuto llegaron a una salida,salieron del agua y respiraron Trisha ve alrededor no lo podía creer.

-Estamos en la sala de recuperacion!-Exclamó Trisha

-No grites o podrian escuchar-Dijo Vegeta-Te ayudaré a salir

Cuando Trisha y Vegeta se levantaron,fueron y buscaron de cambiarse,en distintos lugares del cuarto,a Vegeta le dio hambre y decidieron ir a comer algo a la cafetería,mientras caminaban por el pasillo agarrados de las manos escuchan una voz conocida acercandose.

-Donde esta Tricha?!-Preguntó Freezer a sus hombres mientras caminaba con direccion a las afueras de la nave

-Ire a buscarla mi señor-Dijo Zarbon-No tardaré

Cuando Vegeta y Trisha escuchan a Freezer acercarse deciden ocultarse y escuchar

-Señor,tenemos problemás con la camara de extracción-Dijo Dodoria

-Qiu!-Exclamó Frezer

-Si señor?-Dijo Qiu arrodillandose ante él

-Acompañanos-Dijo Freezer

Trisha miraba todo al igual que Vegeta,cuando Freezer,Qiu y Dodoria regresan por donde vinieron,Trisha decide seguirlos.

-Trisha...Trisha..a donde vas-Dijo Vegeta

-Voy a seguirlos-Dijo Trisha-Siento que esto esta relacionado a mi

-Vuelve aqui-Dijo Vegeta con voz de orden

-No seas cobarde-Dijo Trisha volteando a verlo-Vamos

-A pesar de que la amo...es una insolente-Dijo Vegeta saliendo del escondite y siguiendola

Cuando Trisha y Vegeta llegan se esconden en un rincon mientras escuchan y ven todo

-Cual es el problema-Dijo Frezzer entrando a la camara de extraccion

 _-Ese no es el lugar que Freezer hizo para mi para que cantara?-_ Pensó Trisha

-La ultima vez que Trisha cantó,el cuarto no absorbió bien su energia y por eso el Control de temperatura falló

-Debemos encontrar otra fiente de energia para abastecernos..y rapido-Dijo Freezer cruzando sus brazos

-Necesitamos su poder señor Freezer,es la unica fuente de energia que tenemos,tiene suerte de tener como estudíante a un fenómeno.

-Te prohibo decirle "fenómeno" a Trisha!-Exclamó Frezeer

-Pero lo es mi señor,ella no es una sayayin-Dijo Dodoria

-Lo se...fui yo quien la trajo aqui-Dijo Freezer mirando a una ventana

-Ella falta aqui por que esta distraida-Dijo Qiu intentando arreglar los cables de un panel

-Que?-Dijo Frezzer caminando por el lugar

-Vegeta esta saliendo con Trisha señor,todos lo saben-Dijo Dodoria ayudando a Qiu

-Vegeta esta saliendo con Trisha!,Imposible!-Dijo Freezer enfadado-Mi aprendiz saliendo con un sayayin...no lo puedo permitir!

Mientras Freezer pensaba en lo que se acaba de enterar,Vegeta y Trisha seguian escuchando todo lo que decian.

-Maldito Qiu,él nos vio al igual que Dodoria-Dijo Vegeta

Trisha estaba pensativa y seria,ella encuentra un pasaje y lo tomó para irse de ahi.

-Trisha?...Trisha,no me dejes solo-Dijo Vegeta siguiendola

- _No soy sayayin...Y si mi Freezer me encontró...es significa que el no es mi...-_ Pensó Trisha mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Cuando ellos salen de la nave,se pusieron a caminar lejos de se alejaron lo suficiente se tomaron de las manos,Vegeta veia a Trisha decaida y seria y intento hacerle conversación para que se olvide de lo que pasó.

-No puedo creer que Qui y Dodoria nos vieron,eso cambia el juego-Dijo Vegeta-Si Freezer nos ve...¿Estas bien amor?

-Freezer me dijo que unas personas me dejaron a cuidado suyo,pero él dijo que me encontró-Dijo Trisha mirando al piso-Si no soy sayayin...entonces...¿Quien soy yo en verdad?

-Trisha...Eres una chica inteligente y audaz,sabras la respuesta-Dijo Vegeta abrazandola.

-Lo se Vegeta pero estoy intrigada-Dijo Trisha-Quiero saber mi origen...todo.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo-Dijo Vegeta arazandola más

-Gracias mi amor-Dijo Trisha abrazandolo-Esta noche entraremos a los archivos de Freezer y tal vez encuentre algo.

Vegeta y Trisha se fueron a la nave y se quedaron en sus habitaciones hasta que fuese de noche,luego Trisha va hacia el cuarto de Vegeta,le toca la puerta y él le abre,ella ingresa y cierra la puerta.

-Se supone que yo iria a buscarte-Dijo Vegeta bostesando

-Te esperé como una hora-Dijo Trisha mirando por la ventana del cuarto de Vegeta-Vamos,no perdamos tiempo

Ambos salen por la ventana y vuelan hacia el siguiente piso que es donde estaban las habitaciones de los superiores y llegas caminan despacio para no hacer ruido mientras Vegeta intenta hablar con Trisha.

-Estas segura de que es buena idea?-Preguntó con voz baja Vegeta

-Estas de mi lado?O no-Dijo Trisha con voz baja mirandolo

-Si mi amor pero...entrar a la habitación de Freezer es algo peligroso-Dijo Vegeta

-Tu me cubriras,yo seré quien entre a su habitación-Dijo Trisha-Freezer me dio la llave de su habitación en caso de emergencia.

Trisha y Vegeta llegan al final del pasillo donde ven una puerta grande blanca con un cerrojo para saca la tarjeta de su cuello y la pasa por el cerrojo abriendo asi la puerta

-Espera aqui Vegeta...avisame si pasa algo-Dijo Trisha entrando

-Ten cuidado-Dijo Vegeta soltandola de la mano

Cuando Trisha entró,vió a Freezer durmiendo en su que los archivos estaban en el sotano de su cuarto y bajo unas escaleras que vio a su izquierda que conducian llega ve cajas y no sabe por donde comenzar.

-Si yo fuera Freezer donde escondería algo imporante...que es eso...-Dijo Trisha mirando un collar con forma de estrella de color plata.

Cuando Trisha se acerca empieza a escuchar una melodía y que el collar brillaba,Trisha no sabia como pero conocia esa melodí agarró el collar sintió que algo despertaba en ella,su memoria estaba regresando,pudo ver todo lo que habia pasado desde que Freezer la encontró,cuando su memoria fue restaurada Trisha comenzó a respirar desesperada por el shock que resivió y tambien comenzó preguntarse un montón de cosas.

-Soy una...nodriza?-Se preguntó asi misma

Trisha se puso el collar y volvió a subir para irse del cuarto,abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar y Vegeta al verla salir la vió el collar que traia puesto Trisha y le pareció extraño pero a la vez le dió curiosidad saber.

-Bonito collar Trisha-Dijo Vegeta

-Tu me lo regalaste-Dijo Trisha seria

-No recuerdo haberte regalado un collar-Dijo Vegeta pensativo

-Parece que Freezer te borró la memoria tambien,sujeta mi mano-Dijo Trisha deteniendose y estirando su mano

Vegeta al agarrarla hizo que el poder del collar le devuelva la memoria a Vegeta igual como lo hizo con Trisha,él vió que desde niños sus padres querian unirlo en matrimonio con Trisha..pero no lo entendía bien,tenia muchas preguntas.

-¿Mi padre y el tuyo nos presentaron de niños para unirnos en matrimonio cuando crecamos y unir nuestras razas?-Pregunto Vegeta

-Al parecer si-Dijo Trisha volviendo a caminar-Tenemos que irnos de aqui

-Pero..a donde-Dijo Vegeta

Al salir del segundo piso,Vegeta y Trisha se dirijieron a la cueva y ahi planificaron todo para escapar.

-Yo conseguiré las naves,tu anda por proviciones,ropa y eso...en una de las cajas de mi cuarto encontraras 2 maletass,traelas-Dijo Trisha-Pondremos todo en las naves cuando vuelvas.

-Ok...y cuando hariamos todo eso?

-Cuando salga el sol-Dijo Trisha adentrandose en la cueva

-De acuerdo-Dijo Vegeta sentandose

-Esta noche dormiré aqui-Dijo Trisha arecostandose en su brazo-No quiero volver a mi cuarto

-Entonces te acompañaré-Dijo Vegeta-No te dejaré sola

-Pero y si Frrezer va a tu...-Dijo Trisha

-Freezer no va a mi habitación,no sabrá de mi-Dijo Vegeta mirandola

-Esta bien-Dijo Trisha abrazando a Vegeta-Gracias

Estaban en la oscuridad de la cueva y Vegeta se echo junto a Trisha y se abrazaron,luego entraron en calor juntandose más y mirandose a los ojos.

-Ahora...que tal si nos podemos comodos?-Dijo Vegeta mirandola con una sonrisa

-Aleja tu existencia sayayin de mi!-Dijo Trisha golpeandolo en el torso

-Pero...no somos novios?!-Dijo Vegeta sobandose el lugar donde recibió el golpe

-Si,pero no te aproveches del momento-Dijo Trisha mirandolo

Cuando amaneció Trisha se levantó dejando dormir a Vegeta un poco más,fue por las naves y programó una iba a programar la otra pero decidió despiertar a ó a la cueva

-Despierta mi amado principe,ya nos vamos-Le dijo en el oido a Vegeta

-Tan temprano?-Dijo aun medio dormido Vegeta-nisiquiera me eh duchado ni eh comido nada.

-Puedes comer en el camino,pero si bañate-Dijo Trisha mirandolo-Eso seria deplorable

Trisha sale de la cueva para progamar la otra nave y Vegeta se estira y baja también,se va al rio se desviste por completo y se mete al Vegeta estaba en el rio,Trisha estaba cerca y decide hablarle.

-Trisha...-Dijo Vegeta

-Si?-Respondio Trisha

-Quiero un hijo-Dijo Vegeta pasandose agua por el cuello

-Un...hijo?Dijo Trisha sintiendo escalofrios

-Si,como vamos a empezar una nueva vids en otro planeta,creí que podríamos procrear-Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa

-No crees que somos muy jovenes como para procrear?-Dijo Trisha un poco nerviosa

-No te estoy obligando-Dijo Vegeta saliendo del agua y cabiandose-Cualquier decision tuya la respetare

-Gracias-Dijo Trisha relajandose-Rapido,anda y trae mis cosas y comida

-Besito de despedida?-Sonrio Vegeta acercandose a ella

Trisha besó a Vegeta en la boca y Vegeta se va Vegeta llega saca todo lo que puede llevar del comedor en un saco y luego va a la habitación de Trisha para llevarse las 2 maletas que le dijo que llevase,accidentalente Vegeta choca con un cajon de una comoda y ve unas bragas de color blanco caerse al piso,antes de llevarse las cosas,levanta las bragas y arma el valor para aspirarlas.

-Su olor es dulce...como la vainilla-Dijo Vegeta aun aspirando las bragas-Algun día...

Vegeta estaba disfrutando el dulce aroma de Trisha cuando derrepente escucha una voz que lo asusta.

-Que haces?-Preguntó Trisha mirandolo

-Yo um...nada-Tartamudio Vegeta-Queria ver si no estaba sucia

-Eres un pervertido-Sonrio Trisha-Te ayudaré a llevar las cosas

-No me malinterpretes mi amor...esque...tienes un olor dulce-Dijo Vegeta sonrojado y levantando las maletas

-Lo se...Freezer dijo lo mismo cuando me olió-Rio Trisha saliendo de la habitación con el saco

-Espera...Freezer te olió?-Dijo Vegeta siguiendola

Vegeta guarda la prenda de Trisha en su bolsillo y se va con Trisha a la cueva y comenzaron a poner todas las cosas en las naves y encenderlas e estaba buscando a Trisha desde la mañana pero no la encontraba luego Freezer estaba sentado en su trono pensando en donde podria estar cuando de repente entra Zarbon con apuro.

-Señor,han robado 2 naves del almacenamiento-Dijo Zarbon apurado

-Que?-Dijo Freezer mirando a Zarbon-Pero quien robaria 2 naves

-Señor,estan despegando hacia rumbo desconocido-Dijo Qiu entrando a la sala

-Pero quien esta...-Dijo Freezer confundido

-Lord Freezer,Trisha no esta en su habitación-Dijo Dodoria

-Pense que estaba ahi!-Exclamó Freezer-No entiendo nada!

Freezer corre con dirección al cuarto de Trisha y Zarbon,Dodoria y Qiu lo siguen,cuando llegan Freezer agarra la frazada que estaba tirada en el piso y luego llegan los demás.

-Donde puede estar-Dijo Freezer-Ella no iría a ningun lugar sin decirme

-No lo sabemos señor pero Vegeta tampoco esta-Dijo Zarbon

-Eso significa que los que van en las naves son...!-Exclamó Freezer

-Detengan las naves!-Exclamó Zarbon

-Lamentó informar que ya han despegado Zarbon-Dijo Qiu mirando a Zarbon

-!Usen la cabeza!-Grito Freezer-Podemos rastrearlos,usen las coordenadas de sus naves,deben estar registradas.

-Lo haremos ahora-Dijo Dodoria

-Ire a mi habitación,no me busquen a menos de que los hallan encontrado-Dijo Freezer retirandose del lugar

Freezer estaba enojado pero a la vez confundido,cuando llego a su habitación bajó al sotano a ver el historial de Trisha para ver si encontraba algo pero cuando vio en su escritorio se dio cuenta que el collar de Trisha no estaba,se lo habian llevado.

-!El collar!,!No esta!...Trisha descubrió su verdadero origen.

-Señor,los encontramos-Dijo Zarbon-Estan en el planeta 27H40S

-Bien,hay que seguirlos ahora,Alisten las naves!-Dijo Freezer regresando

Vegeta y Trisha viajaron durante 2 días hasta llegar a su destino,un planeta casi igual que el que vivian solo que este tenia vegetación y al parecer estaba salieron de sus naves,vieron el lugar a su alrededor y estaban felices.

-Que viajecito-Dijo Trisha estirandose

-Lindo lugar-Dijo Vegeta moviendo sus hombros-Buscaré un lugar para quedarnos

Vegeta se aleja un poco y con sus poderes hizo que unas rocas explotaran haciendo una cueva grande.

-Volaste esas rocas en pedazos solo para hacer un refugio?

-Prefiero tenerte a salvo-Dijo Vegeta volviendo donde ella-Además,esta cerca de la vegetación y del agua.

-Ayudame a esconder las naves-Dijo Trisha empujando las naves para moverlas.

-No,tu iras a preparar la cueva para nosotros y yo llevo las naves-Dijo Vegeta poniendose en el lugar de Trisha

-Recuerda que soy fuerte Vegeta,no te hagas el machista-Dijo Trisha

-Por favor Trisha,dejame esto a mi si?-Dijo Vegeta poniendo sus brazos en los de Trisha

-Esta bien hombrecito-Dijo Trisha con una sonrisa y llendo hacia la cueva-Si guardaras mi ropa interior en mi maleta te lo agradeceria mi amor!

-Asi que sabia que lo tenia guardado-Dijo Vegeta asombrado

Luego de un rato,Vegeta logra esconder las naves y se toma un tiempo para cortar arboles y llevar leña a la cueva, cuando regresa con Trisha ve que estaba haciendo como un tipo de cama para ellos se dio cuenta de que Trisha se cambio de ropa,del traje de batalla a un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y con el cabello suelto

-Te ves hermosa-Dijo Vegeta con los ojos brillantes

-No quiero tener nada que sea de Freezer,te gusta nuestra cama?Hice lo que pude-Dijo Trisha acercandose

-Para mi,esta perfecto-Dijo Vegeta abrazandola-Quiero explorar el lugar,vamos?

-Será como una velada?-Sonrió Trisha mirandolo a los ojos

-Si quieres que lo sea,lo será-Dijo Vegeta oliendo el cabello de Trisha

-Vamos-Dijo Trisha caminando abrazada de Vegeta

Trisha y Vegeta se adentraron en un bosque y comenzaron a caminar juntos y luego comienzan a correr persiguiendose uno al otro y en ciertas veces Vegeta la cargaba a Trisha y aveces se llegaron a un árbol,Vegeta acorrala a Trisha,la mira,y luego agarra su mano derecha para poner en su dedo anular un anillo echo con una flor asi demostrandole su amor sellandose para siempre.

-Trisha...te amo-Dijo Vegeta mirandola a los ojos

-Yo tambien Vegeta-Dijo Trisha abrazando a Vegeta

Vegeta le sonrie y decide cargarla y llevarsela,cuando llegaron a su cueva Vegeta la arrecostó en la cama que Trisha hizo con un musgo muy suave para luego volver a besarla y abrazarla con más sentia que nada podria separarla de su amado Vegeta y decidió que esa misma noche deberia ser desflorada por él.

-Vegeta...estoy lista-Dijo Trisha un abrazo de Vegeta

-Lista?...para que mi amor?-Dijo Vegeta confundido

-Para ser tuya-Dijo Trisha a su odio

Vegeta se quedó estatico por que no espero esa respuesta,pero a la vez estaba feliz al saber que la chica que amaba se entregaba a él.

-Imagina que es como un entrenamiento-Dijo abrazandolo-solo que desnudos,echados y tu..en mi interior.

-Estas bien?acabas de sorprenderme con lo que me pides-Dijo Vegeta nervioso

-Somos jovenes,pero en cualquier momento podemos morir,sin haber sentido nunca el calor de la union por eso que quiero tener mi primera vez cotigo...esposo mio-Dijo Trisha mirandolo y acariciandole la mejilla.

-No digas que puedes morir,yo lo impidiré-Dijo Vegeta mirandola a los ojos-Haré lo que sea para que estes a salvo.

-Me alegra oir eso de ti mi principe-Dijo Trisha abrazandolo y ella continuo hablando en su odio-Ahora no pierdas tiempo,la noche y el amor no duran mucho

Vegeta comenzó a besarla y disparando a ciegas pudo hacer una pequeña fogata para mantener el calor de su amor en el mismo lugar y que no se de unos besos apasionados comenzaron a ser más bruscos,poco a poco utilizaron sus lenguas para sentirse más cerca uno del comezó a besar el cuello de Trisha y sus manos se apoyan en la espalda de ella haciendo que estas bajaran el vestido de ella,cuando Vegeta logra sacar el vestido por completo y ve el cuerpo de Trisha desnuda se le dificultó respirar,se puso encima de ella de nuevo y volvió a besarla con deseo y a dejar sus besos en el cuello de ella.

-Cuanto me deseas?-Dijo Trisha mirandolo con una sonrisa

-Que le hiciste a la Trisha que conoci?-Dijo Vegeta mirandola sorprendido

-Es mi yo traviesa que solo te mostraré durante nuestras futuras noches juntos...te gusta?-Dijo sonriendo Trisha

-Puedes ser asi desde hoy?-Dijo Vegeta mirandola con picardía-Me encanta

-Solo me podré asi cuando hagamos el amor...como ahora-Dijo Trisha

-Entonces me podré asi-Dijo Vegeta besandola dulcemente

Vegeta decidió sacar los brazos de Trisha de sus pechos y al ver sus pezones erectados,decidió sumergirse en ellos,comenzó a chuparlos y a lamerlos,Trisha comenzó a gemir un poco al sentir los labios de Vegeta en una parte sensible de ella.

-Voy a bajar si?-Dijo Vegeta sonrojado mirandola

-No tienes que decirme que vas a hacerme,soy tuya recuerda,solo hazlo-Dijo Trisha mirandolo

Vegeta bajó por su abdomen hasta que llegó hasta su ropa interior,donde las sacó,y vió la intimidad de verlo se sonrojó y sintió una palpitación en su pelvis,él se volvió a poner sobre ella para poder besarla otra vez.

-Quitate tu también la ropa Vegeta-Dijo Trisha mirandolo

-Sacamela tú-Dijo Vegeta con voz ronca

Trisha y Vegeta se arrodillaron uno frente al otro viendose los cuerpos,Trisha comenzó a sacarle el traje a Vegeta,tomó tiempo,pero lo pudo ambos quedaron desnudos Vegeta volvió a echar a Trisha para continuar besandose y acariciarse,luego Vegeta comezó a bajar otra vez a la intimidad de Trisha para poder admirarlo y luego lamerlo un comenzó a gemir y Vegeta siguió lamiendo para seguir escuchado los gemidos de Trisha,luego Vegeta con una de sus manos toma uno de los pechos de Trisha y comienza a masajearlo mientras miraba el rostro de Trisha.

-No seas...tan brusco-Dijo Trisha gimiendo.

-Es que...quiero todo de ti-Dijo Vegeta mirandola sin despegarse de la intimidad de Trisha

-Lo se...amor,solo ten...cuidado-Dijo Trisha arqueando su cabeza

Vegeta terminó de prepararla para poder colocar su miembro en la entrada de ella,subió de nuevo para besar a Trisha y poder acariciar su rostro y trasmitirle confianza por que se veia que tenia un poco de miedo,temblaba un poco,Vegeta la miró para calmarla y ella entendió el mensaje.

-Mi hermosa princesa...lista?-Dijo Vegeta ubicandose en la entrada de Trisha

-Si,hazlo-Dijo Trisha mirando a Vegeta con una sonrisa

Vegeta comenzó a entrar despacio en ella para no lastimarla,Trisha comenzó a aguantar el dolor por él pero se le hizo inutil,Trisha sacó lagrimas por el dolor y Vegeta hizo algo arriesgado,entró de un golpe y abrazó a Trisha fuerte como demostrando disculpas,Trisha dió un grito ahogado al sentir esa estocada y suspiró profundamente.

-Perdón,me pasé-Dijo Vegeta en el oido de Trisha

-Tranquilo,estoy bien...continua-Dijo Trisha arecostandose otra vez-Sigue

Vegeta comenzó a moverse despacio para no lastimarla y siguió abrazandola para no sentirse culpable de su dolor y le besó el cuello para calmarla,Trisha comenzó a gemir y a brazar a Vegeta,poco a poco se volvieron uno solo.

-Sostente de mi-Dijo Vegeta mirandola

-Vegeta...más...más-Dijo Trisha a su odio

-Tengo miedo...de lastimarte...mi amor-Dijo Vegeta jadeando

-Soy..fuerte recuerda...esto pasará..no tengas miedo-Dijo Trisha

Trisha alejó a Vegeta de ella para que él pudises disfrutar también de su unión y Vegeta comenzó a moverse más rápido,Trisha echo su cabeza hacia atras por el placer que sentía y Vegeta comenzaba a sudar y cuando vió la acción de su miembro en Trisha,se sonrojó y continuó embistiendola y a mirarla,se abalanzó de nuevo a ella para verla más de cerca y entrelazaron sus dedos y se besaron apasionadamente.

-Ah...ah..ah...mi amor..ah-Gimió Trisha

-Di...di mi nombre..por favor...-Dijo Vegeta mirandola

-Espero...que..me des..un...hijo-Dijo Trisha gimiendo

-Te..lo...daré...ahoraaa-Dijo Vegeta terminando en ella

-Vegetaaaaa-Gritó Trisha clavando las uñas en la espalda de Vegeta

Vegeta puso su semilla en ella y Trisha pudo sentir eso,Vegeta siguió dentro de ella y quiso quedarse ahí y aprovechó en abrazarla y pedirle perdón a Trisha por el dolor que le causó.

-Será un niño,lo llamare como tú-Dijo Trisha mirandolo

-Quieres que sea varón?-Dijo Vegeta recobrando el aliento

-Asi podremos enseñarle a pelear-Dijo Trisha mirando los formidos musculos de Vegeta

-Y si es niña?-Dijo Vegeta saliendo de ella y echandose a un costado de ella

-No importa el género,será tan fuerte como sus padres-Sonrió Trisha

-No puedo esperar para enseñarle mis técnicas-Dijo Vegeta besandola en la frente

-Entonces...para estar seguros de concebirlo pronto,ven y hazme gritar tu nombre otra vez...mi amor-Dijo Trisha mirando el pecho de Vegeta

-Amo a la nueva tú-Dijo Vegeta volviendo a ponerse en posición para entrar en ella

-Y yo a ti,mi tontito orgulloso-Rio Trisha mirandolo

-Disfrutemos el momento mi princesa-Dijo entrando de nuevo en ella

-Ven...la noche es larga-Dijo Trisha abrazandolo

Vegeta comenzó a embestirla de nuevo y luego de un momento,la cambia de posición quedando él abajo y ella arriba de él,Vegeta pudo sentir la suave piel de Trisha tocando la suya,pudo acariciar su trasero y la besó intensamente y empezó de nuevo a embestirla.

-Trisha...Trisha...-Jadeó Vegeta mirandola-Te amo...mi princesa

-Igual...yo...mi...principe..ah-Gimió Trisha acostandose en el pecho de Vegeta

-Trisha...no aguantaré más-Dijo Vegeta abrazando las caderas de Trisha con un poco de fuerza

-Dejalo en mi Vegeta...Te amo-Jadeó Trisha besando el cuello de Vegeta

-Trishaaaaaa-Jadeó Vegeta cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al sentir que acababa en ella

-Vegetaaaaa-Gritó Trisha levantando su cabeza

Cuando todo terminó ambos estaban sudorosos y retomando la respiración,Vegeta salió de Trisha y la puso en su costado con delicadeza y la abrazó mientras la besaba y olía su olor corporal,entrelazaron sus dedos y cuando recobraron el aliento pudieron hablar.

-Me ganas en los combates...y en la cama me enloqueces-Dijo Vegeta mirandola

-Estas admitiendo que yo te supero-Rio Trisha-Soy expera en dejarte desarmado y cansado-Dijo Trisha sonriendole

-Pero es tu primera vez,igual que la mia-Dijo Vegeta acercandola más a su cuerpo

-Lo sé,pero parece que será muy facil para mi dejarte fuera de combate-Dijo Trisha poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Vegeta.

-Creo que tienes razón-Dijo Vegeta suspirando

-Que buenos musculos tienes-Rio Trisha besando uno de los pectorales de Vegeta.

-Y tu tienes buena figura-Rio Vegeta

Estaban cansados,se miraron y se besaron por un estaba cansada y se arrecostó en el pecho de Vegeta y se quedó dormida,Vegeta la miró y contempló su belleza,pasó su brazo por encima de ella y pusó su cabeza sobre la de ella y finalmente durmió.Después de muchas horas se levanta Vegeta y decide hacer una fogata y preparar algo de comida,se levantó en silencio para no despertar a Trisha,jaló la sabana hecha de musgo y la cubrió para que no tuviese fue por comida y leña y se puso a preparar el desayuno,luego de que él terminase de cocinar ve a Trisha que le levanta.

-Dormiste bien amor?-Dijo Vegeta avivando el fuego

-Nunca antes habia dormido tan bien-Dijo Trisha abrazandolo por el cuello

-Espero que tengas energia para la siguiente noche amor-Dijo Vegeta sonriendo

-Creeme que la tendré-Rio Trisha besando el cachete de Vegeta

-Además hay que seguir intentando-Dijo Vegeta acariciando el vientre de Trisha

-No seas apresurado-Dijo Trisha sentandose en el regaso de Vegeta-Si me embarazo,no podrás hacerme el amor hasta que nazca el bebé

-Solo el tenerte a mi lado en la cama,sintiendo las pataditas de mi bebé,es más que suficiente-Dijo Vegeta mirandola

-Aww serás un buen padre-Dijo Trisha abrazandolo

-Tenlo por seguro-Dijo Vegeta oliendo el cabello de Trisha-No tienes frio con ese vestido?

-Un poco...-Dijo Trisha sobandose los antebrazos

Vegeta saco una frazada y se la puso encima,ella se sentó a su costado y se abrazó de Vegeta,pudieron sentir la calidez del otro con el otro y no se separaban.

-Debes cuidarte Trisha...aun estamos en temporada de frio-Dijo Vegeta mirando a un punto fijo

-Recuerda que soy fuerte,más que tu-Dijo Trisha con una sonrisa

-Otra vez vas a empezar?Dijo Vegeta mirandola

Trisha lo miró y le lanzó una sonrisa,él al voltear comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y ella comenzó a reir.

-Jajaja...basta...Vegeta...-Rio Trisha intentando detener a Vegeta

-Es tu castigo por fastidíar-Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa

-Sabes que soy cosquilluda...jajajaja-Rio Trisha-Basta

Trisha se cae al piso por las cosquillas y Vegeta se le pone encima para seguir dandole cosquillas,Vegeta la veia con una sonrisa adorable,se veia como una niña pequeña con los ojos más hermosos que habia visto.

-Basta...jajajajaja...me duele el estomago-Dijo Trisha-Enserio...basta

-Esta bien,esta bien...-Dijo Vegeta mirandola

-Como te gusta fastidíarme verdad?-Dijo Trisha con una sonrisa

-Me gusta verte sonreir-Dijo Vegeta acercandose a ella

-Quieres besarme no?-Dijo Trisha mirandolo

-Si me das permiso-Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa

-Somos esposos ahora...puedes besarme cuando quieras-Dijo Trisha mirandolo

Vegeta y Trisha se besaron apasionadamente y luego se abrazaron demostrandose amor y afecto,Trisha se paró y se puso la frazada alrededor suyo y Vegeta le entrega un plato con sopa para que desayune pero antes de que coma encuchan un sonido extraño como un tipo de nave.

-Que fue eso-Dijo Vegeta volteando la mirada

-No lo se-Dijo Trisha mirando a la misma dirección de Vegeta

Vegeta dejó el plato de sopa y comenzó a caminar hacia el ruido,Trisha no lo queria dejar ir pero Vegeta la miró y le dijo que se escondiese en unas Vegeta ve la nave se da cuenta de que era una pequeña nave,como en las que vinieron ellos,pero Vegeta se sorprendió a ver a Qiu saliendo de la nave.

-Que haces aqui insecto-Dijo Vegeta mirando a Qiu

-Freezer me mando por la muñeca de porcelana,Vegeta-Dijo Qui mirandolo

-No dejaré que toques a mi mujer-Dijo Vegeta serio

-Tu mujer?-Dijo Qiu mirandolo confuso

-Qiu?-Dijo Trisha acercandose a ellos

-Trisha!,regresa a la cueva-Dijo Vegeta mirandola-No te metas en esto

-Cometiste un error al levarte la mujer de otro Vegeta-Dijo Qiu mirando a Trisha

-O-otro?-Dijo Trisha confundida

-Trisha,pequeña princesa,para que crees que fuiste cuidada y educada?Para ser la mujer perfecta-Dijo Qiu mirandola

-Mi señor te protegio para cuando crecieras pudieras ser la guerrera más poderosa y casarte con é formarían un imperio poderoso-Dijo Qiu explicando

-Yo?...E-esposa de...Freezer?-Dijo Trisha medía mareada y cayendo al piso

-Trisha?,estas bien?-Dijo Vegeta mirandola

-Solo estoy..mareada-Dijo Trisha mirando a Vegeta

Trisha se toco el vientre y luego sintió algo dentro de el,ella suponia de lo que esperaba que fuera y esperaba que fuese eso.

 _Acaso yo...estoy...embarazada!?_

-No tengo tiempo,me la llevaré quiera o no-Dijo Qiu acercandose

-No te acerques o te mataré-Dijo Vegeta mirando con rabia a Qiu

-O que harás...traidor-Dijo Qiu mirando a Vegeta fijamente

-Amor,alejate...-Dijo Vegeta mirando por detrás a Trisha

-Estoy bien Vegeta,tu concentrate en tu pelea-Dijo Trisha alejandose

-Será rapido,mantente a salvo-Dijo Vegeta volviendo a mirar a Qiu

Qiu y Vegeta comenzaron a pelear y Trisha miraba como Vegeta peleaba para poder conservarla a su Trisha vió que Qiu estaba malherido y él se fue a su nave,Vegeta regreso con Trisha la abrazó y la besó.Qiu al mirar la escena lanzó un pequeño rayo que iba directo hacia Vegeta,Trisha se percató y empujó a Vegeta pero eso costó un precio,el rayo le cayó a ella.

-Trisha!-Exclamó Vegeta mirando a Trisha en el piso

-De..monios...Freezer..me..matará...-Dijo malherido Qiu y escapando de el lugar en su nave

-No huyas cobarde!-Exclamó Vegeta mirando la nave de Qiu alejandose

Vegeta no lo persiguió,fue donde Trisha y levantó su rostro,tenia miedo de que fuese la ultima vez que la viera y queria estar con ella hasta el ultimo momento.

-Trisha,Trisha...estas bien?-Dijo Vegeta mirandola con angustia

-Vegeta..te necesito a mi lado-Dijo Trisha mirando a Vegeta

-Estoy aqui...no te vayas..no mueras mi amor,,si tu mueres...me mataré tambien-Dijo Vegeta mirandola con tristeza

-No podemos cambiar lo destinado mi amor-Dijo Trisha mirandolo

-Prometeme que no moriras-Dijo Vegeta agarrando la mano de Trisha

-Creo que no la podré cumplir amor mio-Dijo Trisha con los ojos llorosos

Vegeta acarició la mejilla de Trisha y la miraba morir en sus brazos,Vegeta se sentía inutil por no poder hacer nada,no queria irse de su lado por miedo a que muriese si la dejaba,si tenia que verla morir...estaría ahi para verla por ultima vez.

-Vegeta...tengo que..decirte..algo-Dijo Trisha mirandolo

-Que pasa mi amor?-Dijo Vegeta mirando con preocupación a Trisha

-Tal vez ya no me quede tiempo...pero...logramos..lo que deseamos-Dijo Trisha mirandolo

-A qué te refieres?-Dijo Vegeta sosteniendo su mano

-Yo...estoy..embarazada-Dijo Trisha sonriendo un poco

-Embarazada?!...Enserio?!-Dijo Vegeta un poco emocionado

-Si...pero...creo que no podrá llegar..al mundo-Dijo Trisha mirando a Vegeta con tristeza

-Encontrare la forma de resucitarte mi amor..lo prometo..por nuestro hijo-Dijo Vegeta tocando el vientre de Trisha y mirandola

-Se que lo harás-Dijo Trisha con una sonrisa

-Te vengaré-Dijo Vegeta

-Al..menos...pude conocer...al amor...de mi...vida-Dijo Trisha acariciando la mejilla de Vegeta

-Trisha...-Dijo Vegeta con los ojos sollozos

-Te amo...Vegeta...-Dijo Trisha con lagrimas en los ojos

Vegeta se inclinó para darle un calido y tierno beso a Trisha,ella le sonrió pero lentamente cerró los ojos y la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de Vegeta...cayó.Vegeta estaba muy hundido en la tristeza comenzó a llorar sin control mientras abraza el pecho de su recien esposa muerta,Vegeta la acostó en el piso debajo de una piedra para que nadie la viese y le puso una corona de flores y la beso por ultima vez lloró en su pecho recordando todo lo que habian pasado,pero Vegeta no se daría por vencido,buscaria la manera de revivir a su amada Trisha.

Y asi...una bella historia,que nació entre dos corazones totalmente diferentes,encontró un triste destino cuando solo acabaan de consumar su amor puro..pero aun pueden quedar esperanzas para esta tiempoes la clave,pasará tiempo para que este amor vuelva a vivir?...no lo sabremos...pero tal vez renacerá como un fénix,listo para un nuevo destino.

Gracias por leerlo

...si desean dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias

Si mi fanfic llega a 20 favorites o más...tal vez haga la segunda parte


End file.
